Sarah Lynn
Sarah Lynn (voiced by Kristen Schaal) was an actress who played the Horse's precocious adoptive youngest daughter Sabrina on the fictional 90s TV show Horsin' Around. Background After Horsin' Around went off the air, Sarah Lynn became a successful pop singer in the early 2000s before she turned 30 and drug addiction along with alcoholism ended her career. Around the end of "Later", she was seen visiting Andrew Garfield (with whom she was mentioned as having an on-off relationship) at the hospital. Personality Sarah Lynn looked up to BoJack off-screen as a father figure, and flashbacks indicate that Sarah Lynn's self-destructive behaviour is in part the result of BoJack (whom she idolised) having neglected her as a child. The show also hints at her "photographer" stepfather abusing her as a child. Sarah Lynn was selfish and self-centered. In the episode Prickly Muffin, she destroys BoJack's home and constantly takes advantage of him. She was often seen on her phone and was pretty irresponsible in her actions. However, she was troubled and suffered from substance abuse. It is shown that her drug addiction is a result of the loneliness that came as a result of being famous, as most of the people in her life only wanted to be around her because they wanted something out of her. She was concerned about what people thought of her. She did care about the people close to her, like BoJack. Appearance Sarah Lynn has light brown hair with bangs that she combs over the side of her head and sea-foam green eyes. She has pale skin, freckles, and wears red lipstick. She has dark circles underneath her eyes. In the early part of her singing career, she wore a white crop top, aqua blue skinny jeans, and open-toed purple high-heels. Later on however, and for most of the show, she has a green tattoo on her right arm and wears a button down top with skulls on one side and a purple and white pattern on the other side. She also wears shorts and yellow boots. As a child, she had short brown hair and bangs. She wore a white tee underneath pink overalls with a pink headband. Appearances *BoJack Horseman: The BoJack Horseman Story, Chapter One *Prickly-Muffin *Downer Ending *BoJack Horseman Christmas Special: Sabrina's Christmas Wish *Still Broken *Old Acquaintance *That's Too Much, Man! *That Went Well Relationships BoJack Horseman In her younger years BoJack was a dominant male presence in her life. Offscreen, on the set of Horsin' Around, she looked to BoJack as a father figure. BoJack gave "life" advice to her after the finale of Horsin' Around; it is presumed that they both hadn't seen each other for a long while until the events of "Prickly-Muffin" when they had an incidental meeting after Todd had accidentally broken BoJack's bed. She later helped BoJack by bringing drugs to him while BoJack was writing his own book in "Downer Ending". She died sitting next to him in the Griffith Observatory during the penultimate episode of the third season. Todd Chavez Sarah Lynn didn't think highly of Todd, calling him a "dweeb" in Still Broken. Andrew Garfield It's currently unknown how they began dating, but they had an on again-off again relationship. Filmography Television Discography Memorable Quotes *(To BoJack) " What are you, the cop that pulled me over after Adam Levine's Halloween party?" *''"Suck a dick, dumb shits ·fart noise·!"'' *(As Sabrina) "That's too much man!" *(As Sabrina) "Will you make me a penis-butter and va-jelly sandwich?" *(Last words) "I wanna be an architect." *"I wanna say yes... but, no" *"Bojack...I don't...like...anything about me. None of this is me. These boobs aren't me, this house isn't me. The only reason I wear this shirt is because some company paid me $8,000 to wear it. And I don't even need the money, I just liked that someone still wanted me to wear their shirt." Trivia *Sarah Lynn is likely a parody of former child stars that later developed substance abuse problems or reputations for scandalous behavior as a result of the toxic entertainment business. (Examples could include Jodi Sweetin, Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, Britney Spears, Lindsay Lohan, Miley Cyrus, and Amanda Bynes). * She played the youngest orphan, Sabrina, on Horsin' Around. * Sarah Lynn's stepfather was a bear. It is heavily implied that she was sexually abused in her youth by her mother's boyfriend. * Sarah Lynn's mother emotionally neglected her as a child. * Sarah Lynn wanted to be an architect growing up, however her mother forced her to become a child actress. She references this several times during the series. ** In the episode "Prickly-Muffin" she says she wants to be an architect but her mother criticises her for not wanting to be an actress. ** In the episode "That's Too Much Man!" she comments on the playground needing parallel joists. ** Right before her death BoJack takes her to the planetarium where she reveals she's interested in the fact the building is a dome. ** Her final words were "I wanna be an architect." * In the episode That's Too Much Man, a painting of Sarah Lynn is shown making fun of the painting called Ophelia. The work shows a woman drowning in a lake. This could have been foreshadowing Sarah Lynn's premature death. * Sarah Lynn's death was foreshadowed several times throughout the series. ** In Season 1, she predicts that she will die young as a result of her destructive behavior. ** In Season 1, her "Prickly Muffin" music video takes place in the same planeterium her final moments take place in. ** In Season 2, at Herb's funeral, the cast of Horsin' Around joke about which of them will die next. ** In "That's Too Much Man", Sarah makes fun of the painting "Ophelia", which depicts a woman drowning in a lake. Later in the same episode, BoJack sees that Sarah is passed out during their bender and attempts to wake her, fearing she's died. * Sarah Lynn won an Academy Award for Best Original Song titled "The Silly Banana Song (Love Theme)" from the film, "The Nazi who played Yahtzee." * In the season 3 finale she was on the News after having died from a drug-fueled bender with BoJack. * She was born in 1984 and died at the age of 31. * She overdosed on a strain of Heroin called "BoJack". Image Gallery Sarah Lynn 001.png 1419124332542.png CJ_xfEJVEAAQrFm.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased